Dearly Beloved
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Everyone loves a wedding right? Of course they do! And most people love wedding stories too. Well this one shot is about Bloom and Sky’s wedding. But since I don’t like Bloom and Sky, this won’t be sweet or romantic, just really messed up. R&R please


**Dearly Beloved**

**A one shot Bloom and Sky Wedding Story**

** Summary: Everyone loves a wedding right? Of course they do! And most people love wedding stories too. Well this one shot is about Bloom and Sky's wedding. But since I don't like Bloom and Sky, this won't be sweet or romantic, just really funny.**

** Dedication: To my friend Lisa who has like a million weddings to go to and my boyfriend Lee who keeps threatening to pop the question.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, everything you see is either owned by Faith Hill or Iginio Straffi. Heck I don't even own my computer. **

It was a beautiful spring day; most of the magical dimension along with Bloom's parents from Earth were gathered in a large non denominational building to celebrate the marriage of Prince Sky of Eraklion to Queen Bloom of Domino.

"Good morning dearly beloved." The minister intoned. "We're gathered here today to watch two people we know make a big mistake. They'll stand up at the altar and solemnly swear I do. They'll be together forever til they find somebody new."

Musa and Stella, who were standing next to Bloom as bridesmaid and maid of honor respectfully, looked at each other in shock. "Did he really just say what I think he said?" Stella asked.

"I think he did." Flora confirmed, she was standing next to Musa and was as you may have guessed, also a bridesmaid.

"Not cool." Musa whispered.

"Actually I thought it was pretty funny." Layla argued.

"Will you four hush?" Tecna cautioned. "This is Bloom's big day."

"Yeah, one big day out of many." Layla whispered, Musa giggled.

Sky's dad, King Elendor (1) of Eraklion was in the front row of the groom's section praying to whatever god there was who would listen to him to take pity on him for once and give him an aneurism. Queen Samara (2) heard him and gave him a shape jab in the ribs with her elbow.

"Stop being such a baby." The queen hissed. "It's not like I'm enjoying myself either."

Meanwhile Bloom's father was in the bride's section muttering. "Oh no, here we go again. This girl had a couple dates now she's _three months late_!" Mike yelled the last part.

"What's wrong?' Asked Vanessa sounding concerned.

"This wedding reception afterwards is costing me twenty bucks a plate." Bloom's dad groaned. "Who made up that dumb rule about the bride's family paying for the reception? _His_ family rules a whole planet! Make them pay!"

Vanessa gave her husband a hug. "Don't worry sweetie it'll be over soon."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mike sighed as the scene continued to unravel before them.

"Good morning dearly beloved, I'd like to welcome ya'll to see the side effects of sex and alcohol." The minister continued his extremely unorthodox wedding ceremony causing a few guests to wonder if he could possibly be one of the side effects. "Please bow your heads and join me in a prayer for these two, who'll be together forever til they find somebody new."

"Is this guy for real?" Stella whispered to Flora.

"I'm afraid so." Flora replied in a nervous tone.

Bloom and Sky stood side by side next to the altar trying to remain calm, but it wasn't working. Bloom kept squirming and Sky was trying real hard not to pee his pants.

Hoping to keep her mind off of the ceremony Bloom looked over at Sky's groomsmen and found Helia. She gave him a sly wink and the black haired specialist acknowledged it with a wolf like grin.

While Bloom and Helia were openly flirting with each other in front of everyone gathered at the wedding, Sky decided to try and make the best of it by fantasizing about Stella, Bloom's own maid of honor. Even if the princess of Solaria would rather set fire to her clothes than touch him, Sky was still having a nice image of taking the maid of honor's honor. He continued this fantasy even as he slipped the gold wedding band onto the Bloom's ring finger and the decidedly inebriated minister declared them husband and wife.

Later at the reception hall everything was going fine until Sky's own best friend of many years took leave of his senses- in reality Brandon had taken advantage of the free bar prior to the dinner in order to loosen himself up- as he gave the wedding toast.

"Welcome dearly beloved, we're here this afternoon to throw rice as these two as they drive down the road to ruin." Brandon sang out in a sloppy drunk voice.

"Brandon!" Stella shouted in shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Elendor (1) demanded angrily as he glared daggers at the inebriated brunette.

"They'll be together forever 'til they find somebody new!" Brandon continued as though no one else had spoken. He seemed completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

Stella marched up on stage and grabbed a hold of her boyfriend then dragged him off to try and sober him up.

"You'll pay for this!" King Elendor threatened as Brandon was dragged away.

"Good then I don't have to foot the whole bill for feeding most of the magical dimension." Mike said happily. "Of course Eraklion must be pretty broke if they can't afford to split the cost of the reception."

"How dare you?"

"Well it's not my fault that you're too cheap to help out at your own son's wedding." Mike argued.

"I've had enough sir!" Elendor shouted as he and Mike began to tussle on the floor.

"Mike!" Vanessa cried out in concern

"Elendor stop this foolishness this instant!" Queen Samara demanded.

Layla and the other Winx girls aside from Stella and Bloom along with their boyfriends had come back into the hall where the reception was being held to see Bloom's father and Sky's father rolling around on the ground punching each other and yelling insults like two teenage boys. They had been outside tying tin cans and bells to the bumper of Sky's old hover car.

"Damn, looks like we missed part of a good fight." Layla remarked as the two men fought.

"This is terrible." Flora commented as she wrung her hands at the sight of her friends' fathers fighting.

"No, this is funny!" Layla argued as she pulled a small video camera from her purse and began filming.

"Dad!" Sky gasped running up to where his father was fighting with Bloom's

"Daddy what happened?" Bloom asked looking accusingly at King Elendor; it was no secret that neither he nor the queen of Eraklion liked Bloom.

Both men looked down at the floor too ashamed to explain.

"It's a long story dear." Vanessa explained as Layla sighed and began to put away her video camera.

"And it's all the fault of your father and that squire." Queen Samara put in. "We should've gotten rid of him long ago."

"That was uncalled for." Vanessa scolded as she slapped the queen.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Flora as Bloom began to cry.

"Oh yes!" Layla exclaimed happily as she turned on her camera again and began filming again.

"This is terrible." Tecna muttered.

It took some doing, but with the help of Flora's vines and Tecna's barriers Bloom and Sky's parents were separated and calmed down in time for the sit down dinner. Mike was happy about that because after all he'd spent twenty dollars per plate for the whole thing and he'd be damned if he was letting that go to waste.

Then near the end of dinner Brandon was finally deemed sober enough to finish his best man speech, which was a big mistake.

The waiters passed out glasses of champagne as Brandon got back up to the bridal party's table and grabbed the microphone from Musa. "Now everyone, raise your glass and join me here's to the bride and groom. They'll be together forever til they find somebody new!"

Pandemonium began to reign as Sky tackled Brandon and yet another fight broke out with Layla right in the middle filming the whole thing.

"I'm sorry honey." Mike said coming over to Bloom's side as she sobbed at the chaos her wedding had turned into. "We'll get you a good lawyer and a better wedding next time."

"Thanks dad." Bloom replied giving her dad a big hug.

**_With cans tied to the bumper and a dragging muffler too_**

**Well that took me most of the morning, but I'm glad you liked it. The title of the story is from a Faith Hill song called Dearly Beloved. All the words that the minister spoke and most of Brandon's speech are song lyrics so in a way that was a song fic. Anyways, I hope you all liked it. Please read and review.**

**1.) ****According to the 3rd season Elendor is Sky's dad's name**

**2.) ****According to the 3rd season Samara is Sky's mom's name.**


End file.
